


I was not lost, nor reckless, simply eager...

by stainhermouthred



Series: MCU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hunter is an ass and I love him for this so no bashinghis character just stating facts, She's his ex fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainhermouthred/pseuds/stainhermouthred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time they met, she kicked his ass..."</p><p>Bobbi is so great as undercover agent that a lot of people has taken her for a traitor. So when she meets certain Avenger he wants nothing more than her being taken in and held responsible for her action. She has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was not lost, nor reckless, simply eager...

The first time they met, she kicked his ass.  
She was working undercover for over a year now. Truth be told she didn’t know how long it was going to take but then neither she asked nor had any choice. Director Fury assigned her in person. Over a year ago. You know, when there still was SHIELD and the Director wasn’t dead. Now everything was a bloody mess.  
She was glad that she turned out to be so efficient to be promoted as the Head of Hydra Security. She could have an eye on the chaos that was taking place in the world. Yes, it was difficult but it was also helpful. She carefully remembered all people who were fugitives. Including Coulson who was supposed to be dead. His little team, the Hunter… that wasn’t much. Avengers stayed out of the mess as much as possible. Well, Captain America was called a traitor and Black Widow put everything on the Internet but the rest of them were lying low. Speaking fof Natasha’s stunt, Bobbi’s file wasn’t there. That was probably Fury’s doing.  
So she kept working with the enemy, like a predator looking for all the weak points of her prey, because she’ll be damned if she doesn’t use her time here. That was Fury’s mission anyway. Infiltrate. Observe. Lay low. Wait for orders. Well, she got promoted so she kind of sucked at laying low by Director’s standards and … she couldn’t wait for orders without having a superior to give them.  
Anyway, she was walking from her apartment to Hydra base (she refused to live there. She wasn’t going to live with them, nope), when she realized she’s being followed. Not just by “someone”. A spy. Takes one to recognize one.  
It was middle of the night and the streets were empty in this part of the city so she didn’t have to worry about being seen. And there was no way she was leading a spy into the base. Someone sees this and she’s dead. No way. She stopped walking.  
“Got lost?” Hawkeye. She guessed she should feel honored. The Avenger.  
“Not as much as you are hotshot” and she attacks him. She’ll be rooting on Shield’s traitor list for doing that but he couldn’t blow up her cover. Not yet.  
He had his bow trained on her but she was too fast for him. She managed to kick his weapon out of his hands and punch him hard in the face. He stumbled but that’s it. She was losing her touch and unfortunately for her Hawkeye was fast too. And had her on her back within seconds. She managed to get up but was pushed down again.  
“You know I think I remember you from Shield. You were working in the labs. And now you turned out to be a traitor. What happened? Got bored with your chemicals?” He was an asshole. She wanted to punch him again. Hard.  
He was crouching next to her and remembered her as a scientist. Good. She was fucking awesome biochemist. But she was awesome at something else too.  
Up-close.  
She smiled sweetly and kicked herself sideways so she was on top of him, blocking his way of moving. He didn’t struggle. Just laid there, probably waiting for an opportunity. “There are so many things you have no idea about, sport”.  
“So share with me,” he’s got that smartarse expression on again. It irritated her. “maybe next time” and she head-butted him. He was going to wake up in a few minutes and that gave her just enough time to get into the base.  
She found two bugs in her clothes which she immediately destroyed. Undercover or not, she didn’t think Fury shared information about this op with anyone but her and Hawkeye could destroy everything.

***

The look on the new girl… Skye’s face was priceless. Actually everyone was a bit surprised but after that there was a nice atmosphere. Of course if you don’t count Hunter but he’s an ass.  
She didn’t have time to chat there was work to do and she kind of missed the lab. Head of security didn’t play with chemicals much. And the lab was… reduced. Simmons used to resident there. Well girl was busy now. She got to work but she got distracted after only few hours.  
Fury deleted all files about her so none of it hit the web and no one knew about her cover. Which meant she was trapped because she was a target now for both Shield and Hydra if someone recognized her. It wasn’t all that worrying but feeling was unpleasant.  
She left the base immediately. It was the middle of the night and she was a spy. No one could spot her. Unless of course they knew what they were looking for.  
And certain someone has learned his lesson about not coming too close. the next thing she knew she was in a net pinned to the wall of some deserted building.  
“Got bored, lady?” smartarse Hawkeye. She hoped he was alone, then there was a chance at escaping. Coulson would be pissed that they’re making trouble. And apparently Hawkeye was close with the Widow. Bobbi really didn’t want to explain Natasha that she wasn’t a traitor even though they had had good friendship, her undercover mission kind of smashed it.  
“where’s your back up, Hawk?”  
“No back up, just you and me and the beautiful night” he grinned at her. what the hell was wrong with him. Her battle staves were settled safely against her thighs and she had a knife beneath her belt. It was going to take a while.  
“Romantic”  
“I try”  
“Net on a second date? Kinky”  
Now he looked at her like she was the crazy one. Well, good for her. She kept cutting the net and he still hasn’t noticed. What he did though was circle her like a predator respectively from about 10 feet distance, he looked like he was trying to read her mind and was failing miserably. She just raised her eyebrows at him. She had time, the net was harder to cut than she originally thought but she was nothing but patient.  
“So what’s your name Lady? Kind of unfair you know me and I have nothing to call you” he had that cheeky smile she wanted to punch from his face.  
She was about to crack some kind of joke but then again. Hawkeye was Coulson’s protégée. She might have some respect for him after all.  
“Bobbi Morse”  
Her heartbeat sped up a bit and she didn’t take her eyes of him. She did that on purpose and just prayed Natasha only talked about her as Agent 19 or Mockingbird. In Widow’s book she was wanted for treason and Hawkeye was Nat’s friend and currently the one with an arrow aimed on her which definitely wasn’t a good thing.  
“Bobbi Morse… Bobbi… you’re Agent 19!” it was half question -half statement and she really couldn’t pretend she was restricted any longer. So she sent one of her batons straight into Barton who managed to dodge it but had to stop pulling the string.  
Round two. His intentions were clear. Knock her unconscious. High kicks and punches aimed in the head. Thank God she was fast and could misguide his punches. It was fun being on the defensive. Almost running circles around him like a dancer. One step forward two back. One to the left and then a bit to the right. But it was also not her cup of tea, so she grabbed her other stave from the ground and with few graceful movements had him underneath her, her battle staves crossed over his neck. She grinned at him from above. “I guess I won again”  
“You used to be Nat’s friend. Now you’re traitor. Do you know what she’ll do to you once I bring you to her?” he was angry and she could understand why. But she couldn’t explain it to him, not yet.  
“Hawk, I don’t want to burst your bubble sweetheart but I’m the one pinning you down.” She leaned closer to him. It’s not that she wanted to explain herself. He wasn’t supposed to know. She just couldn’t be taken in. That’s it.  
“You’re a traitor.”  
“You can call me Bobbi.” She got up and stepped away from him “Don’t follow me, Barton. I’m a spy too, I’ll sure as hell notice.”  
With that she left. She didn’t think Hawkeye would go after her but still she did everything she could to potentially mislead him. If Coulson wanted his protégée back he’d have to call him himself.

***

The third time they meet there’s no fight. Bobbi was being debriefed in Coulson’s office when he entered. He greeted the Director and did the double take the second his eyes landed on her. He actually stumbled, idiot. She smiled at him coyly and continued report.  
Clint looked like the world suddenly went upside down with her being there and casually telling about her mission. It was hilarious between the two of them but Coulson wanted to know what was going on, so sheepish Barton told him he might have attacked her few times. Again, idiot. Bobbi decided she may as well push it:  
“Barton couldn’t stop himself from getting on me, understandable” she winked at him and the Director looked like he was about to make a facepalm but in the same time considered it unprofessional. So he just kicked Bobbi out. So he could talk to Clint about the latest events.  
The meeting wasn’t all that tough but he had to know what exactly is happening and what the plan was more or less so he wouldn’t do anything reckless and screw it up. By the time they finished Clint has been exhausted and wanted nothing more than a beer and a football in TV.  
What he certainly didn’t expect was to see Bobbi Morse standing in front of his apartment. The second she heard him she flashed her brightest smile and nodded her head towards his door.  
Whatever he wanted to do was blown, she took the lead. He should kick her out. Instead he let her in.  
They entered his apartment and Bobbi put down few bottles of beer she brought with her. “Figured you’d like that after that mess you’ve just heard” That grin again. He liked it a lot.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? The second time we met?” They sat on his couch sipping beer.  
“Why would I? And better question would you believe me?” her amused expression showed that she already knew the answer. Fair enough.  
“So why bother?”  
“Let’s just say that I was craving entertainment and you were more than eager” she titled her head watching him intently.  
“This is what you’re doing now? Looking for entertainment?” he felt at ease and it was strange considering their first two meetings. He didn’t trust her of course but neither did she. They were smart people.  
“I was going to have a proper introduction Hawkeye, so how about this: Bobbi Morse, biochemist” she extended her hand and he took it without missing a beat “Clint Barton, archer.”  
She kept smiling all the damn time. And it was a nice change because not a lot of people did that around him anymore and she seemed to actually enjoy his company. And something about her caught his attention.  
“You’re a biochemist?”  
“Come on, Clint, you told me yourself you spotted me in a lab what do you think I was doing there?”  
“I don’t know I kind of forgot about it after I saw you fight”  
She laughed at that. “Yeah, I’m a spy when a duty calls as you are the Avenger.”  
“Yeah but when I’m not working I lick my wounds in my apartment and I don’t sit around doing lab work… woman… and you’ve been in Hydra, so you must be good” He was impressed and didn’t even care that she got cocky again.  
“Not so good if you managed to found me”  
“Or maybe I’m just that good” he smiled that charming smile of his that brought most woman to his bed instantly.  
“I wouldn’t count on that, I brought you down twice”  
“and if I let you do that?” she leaned towards him, lips curing into daring smile.  
“you didn’t” They kept their eyes fixed on each other faces daring the other to back off. Both too stubborn to break the eye contact.  
“I guess you’ll never truly know”  
The tension grew thick around them and she personally relished in that. She loved it, that feeling when everything could happen the second the tension cracks.  
“Natasha used to talk about you.” Seriously? He was bringing up Nat now? The tension snapped but she didn’t moved still closer to him that she would usually be, refusing to react. But she noted with satisfaction that his voice was a bit more hoarse than normally.  
“Nat thinks I’m a traitor. Please do clarify that I’m just doing my work next time you see her since you wanted to bring her my head on a silver plate” it came out colder than she planned. Oh well…  
Clint looked somewhere above her shoulder and laughed almost silently. Short, bitter laugh. He looked at her face again and said “Bobbi, I haven’t seen Natasha in a year or so. She’s off chasing her past or I think so.”  
Oh, he missed her. It made sense, they were field partners for so long, some suspected they were lovers. Nat never confirmed not denied and Bobbi didn’t ask anyway. And most of all they were best friends.  
“she’ll come around. Always does” she didn’t touch him to offer comfort. She wanted her words to get to him.  
And then he smiled at her. Not that joyful flirting smile but a bit sad and grateful one. It was enough.  
“So, what lies did Nat tell you about me” she put her feet underneath her and took another beer.  
“That if they were working on the supersoldier serum you’d be the one involved in it” he looked at her curiously “Pure gossip or were you actually involved in that? Because I know it had been done”  
“Worked on only and my possible involvement… well, it’s classified, sorry sport” he made puppy face but continued talking:  
“You’re called Mockingbird. Apparently you mock your enemies way too much” he grinned at her.  
“well, haven’t you noticed yet? I’m hurt” there was a moment of silence before they burst laughing. Good long genuine laugh. They missed that, especially Clint after what happened in New York.  
“why did you came here Bobbi?” she liked the way he said her name. still testing it in his voice.  
“You looked like you could use company” her smile was back.  
“Where did you get this idea” it was an actual question and she huffed. Actual childlike huff.  
“Please, you tracked me at night when I wasn’t a threat and pinned me to the wall to flirt with me. This is a very definition of needing company for the evening.” She looked at him like he missed something really obvious.  
“so you came here to taunt me?” he leaned in, distance between them smaller than in the beginning so he could intimidate her. if she allowed it but of course she didn’t.  
“I figured you found me twice, so the third time I might find you, are you complaining?”  
“I wouldn’t dare” his eyes flicked to her lips. She noticed and stopped herself from smirking in satisfaction. And in the same time tried not to do the same.  
“Good” damn she did looked at his lips for a second. Apparently that was the cue he needed because not even a second later his lips were pressing to hers moving slightly. She responded eagerly kissing back and enjoying the sensation, she felt his hand on her thigh and took it to place it on her waist and pull closer to him until she ended up on his lap, never stopping kissing him. She was lonely and so was he and she couldn’t stop this. She could feel that he wanted something more but in the same time he didn’t push her. That’s good because she wouldn’t say no… and she needed to go. Like a bloody Cinderella. She pulled back regretfully and stood up before she changed her mind. Clint looked like he didn’t know what was happening for a second.  
“Have to go, call me, sport” she send him one last simile and left. Stupid Shield with stupid missions in the middle of the night. She muttered few curses but obediently walked in the direction of headquarters. Good thing, he looked disappointed in her leaving. That was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything  
> I wrote it having Comicverse Bobbi in mind and before watching the episode so it may not stick perfectly with the MCU. But it's an AU anyway soo... enjoy


End file.
